


Good Boy

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t really meant to say it the first time he did, but when Dean moaned around his cock and sucked a little harder any time he said ‘good boy’, well, a guy could be conditioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Donnie sighed and gripped his fingers into soft hair, rocking his hips shallowly, cock sliding past wet pink lips. The bar was closed down for the night and half the lights were off but the hanging ones above the pool table were still lit, lighting up the angles of his face as green eyes stared up at Donnie.

“Good boy.”

He hadn’t really meant to say it the first time he did, but when Dean moaned around his cock and sucked a little harder any time he said ‘good boy’, well, a guy could be conditioned.

Despite all the offers and the possibilities, Donnie had never done this. He’d never fucked a patron, but in the months that Dean had been coming to his bar, well he liked to think they were friends by now, and a little more. And it wasn’t just a bartender lending an ear to a drunk patron that needed to spill out all his problems. Every now and then Dean would have a shot of whiskey, usually a beer, but the last few times he came he just ate nachos and sharked pool. He was good at that. And he’d caught Donnie more than a few times wiping down the same spot on the bar while he was distracted staring at bent bow legs and the curve of that ass leaning over the pool table.

He teased a lot, hands braced on Donnie’s thighs, tongue rubbing down the underside while he kept pulling back any time Donnie moved, keeping his lips closed just around the head. But if Donnie gripped his hair, held his head, pushed forward and took it, Dean would go slack and widen his jaw and take him all the way back to the clench of his throat. Sloppy wet, eyes closed, nostrils flaring as he squirmed in Donnie’s hold, he didn’t want to go too far and him hurt him, nothing like that, but it made Dean pliant, made him whimper just a little, cock straining against his still closed jeans.

Donnie’d seen him get in to bar fights - and he’d staid to clean up the mess after - he’d seen Dean swagger and posture, seen him flirt with girls although he never took any home. He knew Dean could have what he wanted, that he could lay Donnie out if he didn’t like what was going down.

Pushing into the back of his throat and holding there until Dean jerked a little, pulling back to let him breathe, Donne brushed a hand down his jaw, thumb pressing against the corner of his mouth, lips stretched wide, and pushing in while Dean sucked and flicked his tongue around the head and clutched at Donnie’s thighs. “Good boy.”

Pulling out, thumb pressed down against his tongue keep his mouth open, Donnie bent forward and kissed his spit slick lips, hand curling around to the back of his head and squeezing his nape. Standing back up, he tugged Dean by the collar of his shirt, got him standing and spun them around so Dean was facing the pool table he’d been leaning against. Pressing down in between his shoulder blades, Dean bent forward with it, hands braced on the table, legs spread wide and knees knocking out.

Donnie really wanted to take him up to the apartment some time, take his time, take all his clothes off, wanted to do more for him than rough fuck over a pool table. But this was what they did, and Dean would smile stupid and loose after tugging his pants back up and say ‘Think I’ll stop by again next weekend, if I have the time’.

Reaching around Dean’s waist, he unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped those faded tight jeans and yanked them down over the swell of his ass till they stretched between his thighs and wouldn’t go any further. Pushing Dean’s shirt up, running his hands over the broad expanses of a well muscled back and curving around his wide hips, Donnie pulled the condom and little single use pack of lube from his jeans that he’d stashed there on break when he saw Dean come in. Both fully dressed, pants just pushed down enough to get what they wanted, Donnie slicked up his fingers and pressed two inside. Dean tensed, shoulders pushing back, muscles clenching, before he took a shuddering breath and relaxed, pressing his hips back.

Twisting down, pressing deep, Donnie only got him prepared just enough and wound him until he was groaning and jerking his hips impatiently. Rolling the condom on, a hand spread across warm skin, he lined himself up and gripped on to Dean’s hip when he thrust in to the base with a fast hard push. Both hands on Dean’s wast, squeezing, leaning forward against him enough Dean’s knees knocked against the pool table, Donnie staid there until Dean glared over his shoulder with a , “Come on man - “

And whatever other sarcastic things he was going to say got lost when Donnie pulled out and fucked in to him viciously, wrenching out a groan as Dean scrabbled on the soft green felt of the pool table. Donnie pinned him down, a hand between his shoulder blades, pushing him down, back sloped up and face pressed to the table, the bright light above catching on the contours of his too pretty face as he moaned and ground his hips back.

“Good boy.”

As noisy as he usually was, he held his breath when he came, quiet, muscles clutching around Donnie as he kept fucking in to him with hard deep shoves, spilling in to the condom and slamming his hips flush against Dean’s ass, draping over him. Catching his breath, face pressed against Dean’s neck, Donnie panted and listened to Dean’s breathing even back out. Eventually, an elbow was jabbed up against him and Donnie rolled off, pushing himself back up and leaning against the pool table as he took the condom off, tied it and stuffed it back in it’s little foil pouch, pulled his pants up and closed them.

Dean groaned and pushed himself off the table, turning and getting his pants fixed back up as his shirt fell down his stomach.

“Think I’ll stop by again next weekend, if I have the time.”

“I’ll keep a stool open for you.”

Dean nodded and left. Donnie turned back to the bar to grab a rag and clean off the side of the pool table.


End file.
